1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and, more particularly, to a fuse circuit, a repair control circuit, and a semiconductor apparatus including the same.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor integrated circuit such as a semiconductor memory, defects may occur in memory cells and/or signal lines (e.g., word lines and bit lines) during or after a fabrication process.
In order to repair the defects, the semiconductor integrated circuit may include a circuit that is used to replace defective memory cells with redundant memory cells. For example, rows or columns having defects may be replaced with redundant rows or columns to replace defective memory cells with redundant memory cells.
Furthermore, the semiconductor circuit may include a post package repair (PPR) function, which involves repairing defective memory cells after packaging.